darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
745
Beth stops Quentin from killing Jenny. Synopsis : The time is 1897 and the place is Collinwood. Barnabas Collins is attempting to unravel the twisted schemes of the past to save two people in the present. In the Old House on the great estate, dawn has forced him downstairs leaving in the house above a prisoner, a prisoner that one man has vowed to kill. Quentin, without realizing it, attacks Beth. Beth storms off but Quentin goes after her. Beth asks Quentin what's wrong. He wants to marry her. He has not mentioned marriage before. Beth finds Jenny's locket. Beth tells him if he is going to kill Jenny, he has to kill her. Quentin wonders about Barnabas protecting Jenny, "We lock our pet secret up, why should he?” When she returns, Magda finds Beth who hides the locket but Magda finds it. He wants to wait for Barnabas. Magda makes up excuses. Beth and Quentin leave. Sandor returns and wants breakfast. They think Jenny is far away. Jenny reasons that Barnabas killed Quentin. Magda and Sandor hear her and find the key to the room on the floor. They find her. They were worried after she disappeared from Collinwood. She would have killed them both if they told Quentin back then…that she is a gypsy, too. It was years ago, they tell her. "You are a gypsy, too," Magda tells her. When Jenny acts even more insane, Magda says, "God, she has a devil in her." She hugs her and calls her sister. The three are going to leave. Jenny does not want to and hits Magda from behind with a book after Sandor goes to get the cross. Jenny flees to the drawing room. She finds her way to the cellar and finds and opens the coffin. Memorable quotes : Magda: You are a gypsy too. : Jenny: What I was is not what I am. What I am, is what I will be. ---- : Quentin: (about Barnabas) We lock our pet secret up, why should he? ---- : Quentin: (to Magda, about the locket) If you want an appraisal, take it to the jeweler. ---- : Magda: (about Jenny) God, she has a devil in her. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Sandor * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Marie Wallace as Jenny * Terry Crawford as Beth Background information and notes Production Story * This is the first mention made of Jenny and Magda being sisters. It was years ago when Jenny warned Sandor and Magda against telling Quentin the truth. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jenny: Who was that woman? * TIMELINE: It was over an hour ago when Quentin left Barnabas at the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone and its shadow can be seen as Jenny yells for Quentin at the door to Josette's room. * As Magda falls to the floor after being struck by the book wielded by Jenny, Grayson Hall appears to be grabbing the wig she is wearing to keep it from slipping off. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the pillar briefly as Jenny searches for Quentin. * The background music stops abruptly twice during this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 745 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 745 - Rendezvous at the OK CorralCategory:Dark Shadows episodes